Falling
by Erc
Summary: Harm and Mac falling for eachother on their first date!


**A/N:** Another piece of pointless fluff, with my attempt at humor.

**Disclaimer: **I use to own them, but I thought DPB would treat them better, yeah right!

**FALLING**

* * *

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Mac, I said I was sorry."

Ignoring his comment, you push open your apartment door and head inside. He follows right behind you, waiting for you to say something. But you don't, not yet, you are going to drag his torture out a little longer.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" he asks, full of concern.

You spin around, and glare at him. "How about until I have _this_ removed?" you shout, waving your cast covered arm in front of him.

His shoulders slump and he lets out a defeated sigh. "Ma-ac."

"And for the record, Harm, I am never going flying with you again."

_FLASHBACK_

Today was your first real date. Harm had convinced you to give flying another try. Truth be told, when he asked you out on a real date and flashed that dazzling grin at you, you were helpless to say no to anything.

It had been an amazing day, one of the most amazing of your life. The flight went off without a hitch, followed by a superb landing. The two of you spent the next couple of hours aimlessly wandering around, enjoying the sights, enjoying each others company, and sharing stories.

You stopped in a small meadow and settled down for a picnic lunch. After lunch, he turned to give you a kiss and you began making out like a couple of teenagers under the bleachers.

21 minutes later, he pulled back, let out a sigh and said, "We should probably start heading back."

You nodded your head and sighed back.

"Besides," he smirked, "I'm not going to let you take advantage of me, it _is_ only our first date."

You laughed at him and then together you gathered your belongings and headed back towards the plane.

The ride back went just as smoothly as the ride out. The wind in your face had been refreshing and peaceful. When he landed the plane, it was so smooth that you had to look down just to be sure you were really on the ground.

Harm hopped out of the plane first, and as you started to climb out he offered you his hand. When you reached out to take it, you heard a high-pitched squeal in the distance.

"Harmon Rabb, is that you?"

Instinctively, Harm turned to the sound of his name. Unfortunately, it was at the same time that you had shifted all of your weight to take his hand. With a complete lack of grace you fell onto the wing, cracking your wrist; you then proceeded to bounce and crash into the ground.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, who was she anyway?"

"Who?"

"The woman you _dropped_ me for?"

"Mac," he pleads, his expression begging you to cut him some slack. But you can't just yet, it hurt--your arm and your pride. You continue to glare at him, waiting for him to answer you. "I'm really not sure who she was," he states.

"Mmhmm," you mumble, rolling your eyes.

"Mac, my attention was rightfully elsewhere," he says softly, and you ease up a little.

"Well, whoever she was, she sure remembered you." Sighing, you continue, "But most women do, you seem to have that effect."

"That's unfortunate for them," he says, taking your hand, "Because when I am with you, I forget all other women. _You_ seem to have _that_ effect."

You feel the sincerity in his statement and surrender, letting go of the annoyance. He senses your change and hauls you in for an tight embrace. Leaning into his hug, your head on his chest, you feel more than hear him let out a soft laugh.

Pulling away slightly, you look up into his eyes, hesitantly asking, "What?"

"I was just thinking," he says, with a devilish grin, "it was only our first date, and you were already falling all over yourself to get closer to me." Before you have a chance to respond he pulls you back into his arms and whispers, "Besides you getting hurt, I had the most amazing day."

"Me, too," you sigh.

"How about I go find us something to eat, and you go get changed?"

You nod up at him and then wander into your bedroom. Once inside your room you find a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to slip into. You manage to ease your shirt off with your good arm, but find removing your bra quite difficult. You reach, and lean, and finagle, but it is no use, your cast makes it impossible to reach your right arm behind you. And, unfortunately, your left hand does not have the skills to unhook your bra.

"Harm," you holler out to him.

Seconds later, he storms into your room. "Mac, are you--?" He stands frozen, staring at you.

Then, gaining his composure, he asks, "Everything all right?"

"No," you say, turning around, "I can't unhook my bra."

As he steps forward, your entire body tenses in anticipation. You feel a shiver course through you the second his hands touch your bare back. He lets his fingers linger on your back, and then, ever-so-slowly, he unclasps your bra. Tenderly, he pushes the strap from your shoulder. Leaning down, he places a trail of fiery kiss where your strap had just been. He lifts his head and gently guides the bra over your cast. As he drops the strap and pulls his hands back, one softly brushes the curve of your breast. You nearly come undone at the sensation, and first date or not, you have every intention of taking advantage of this man. Without thought, you spin around, throwing your arms up to wrap around his neck. Unfortunately, he had dipped his head in an attempt to kiss your other shoulder. The 'crack' of your cast connecting with his head echoes throughout the room.

You wince at the pain shooting through your arm, and then again as you watch him fall to the ground.

"Harm, are you okay?"

"Mac, if you didn't want me to cop a feel, all you had to do was say so." He tries to laugh, but you can tell that he is just attempting to cover the pain. You watch as he rubs his hand on the already forming bruise just above his left eye.

"Let me get you some ice." You grab your shirt off the bed and pull it over your head on the way to the kitchen. Quickly throwing some ice in a sandwich bag, you hurry back into your room. You find Harm sitting quietly on the edge of your bed and you hand him the ice and plop down next to him. "You okay?"

He puts the bag of ice on his eye and lets out a small chuckle. "You should feel better now."

"Why?"

"Well," he says, taking your hand, "it's our fist date and I have already fallen for you."

You giggle at the irony. But seconds later your concern come back, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Believe me, I've had worse."

As you think over the day's events, apprehension starts to sneak in. "Harm, do you think this is fate's way of telling us something?" you ask with trepidation.

"What, that you're clumsy?"

"I'm serious, Harm."

"If anything, Mac," he says wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close. "This is fate's way of paying us back for ignoring her for the last 6 years."

"Yeah," you say, with growing confidence, "You're probably right."

"I am." He loosens up his grip on you and adds, "I should probably getting going."

And as much as you don't want to let him go, you know that it is getting late. Giving him a small smile you say, "Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Leaning down, he gives you a sweet, gentle kiss. "Tomorrow."

**NEXT DAY**

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what the hell happened to the two of you?"

"I took the Colonel flying, sir."

Flopping into his chair, the Admiral asks, "Let me guess, Colonel, hard landing?"

"So to speak, sir," you manage to get out with a straight face.

Turning to Harm, he asks, "And the shiner, that is a result of the landing as well?"

"Relatively speaking, sir."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he says, "Dismissed."

You leave his office and head straight for yours, Harm right on your tail. As you fall into your chair, he gently shuts the door.

"Ah, Mac, I was thinking that Friday--"

"No," you interrupt, "Next time we go out, _I_ get to plan it."

The End.


End file.
